swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Fields of Fire
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War "Fields of Fire" is a mini-adventure designed for 4th-level heroes. The clock is ticking as the heroes escort an arrogant doctor safely through a ravaged landscape seeded with Mines in time to save the lives of critically wounded officers at a military camp. Adventure Background The heroes, either as mercenaries or as troops attached to an official military unit, are involved in surface fighting on the temperate world of Pleida in the Tovosh System. The planet is broken up into a number of different ecologies, although the primary terrain consists of sparse lowland vegetation with an abundance of rocky shale that make footing treacherous, especially on inclines. The heroes' side of the conflict is winning; the enemy forces have abandoned their front-line fortifications and pulled back deeper into their own territory. However, during the rapid retreat, the enemy lft booby traps, Mines, and other defenses at many strategic choke points. As written, "Fields of Fire" requires the heroes to escort an important doctor through this hazardous region and deliver her safely to her destination. Alternatively, the Gamemaster can tweak the scenario to give the heroes a different reason for advancing into the dangerous area. Perhaps they are members of a reconnaissance unit sent to probe the enemy's defenses, or couriers who must deliver a message to allies deep in hostile territory. Adventure Outline During a mission briefing, the heroes learn that at Camp Kavel, a base established farther into the recently evacuated zone, a number of officers are critically wounded and must receive medical care as soon as possible. The heroes are ordered to escort Lieutenant Pleth Juun, a surgeon, through the hazardous region and get her to the camp quickly- and in one piece. Unfortunately, her difficult personality and her lack of battlefield experience make the four-day trek even more challenging. In the mini-adventure's climactic encounter, the group must navigate a bombed-out wasteland protected by Mines and Automated Sentry Guns. The heroes must find a way to ensure Juun's safety while crossing the demilitarized zone as quickly as possible. Mission Briefing Main Article: Mission Briefing The heroes' commander, Captain Roff Volane, is a veteran officer who has seen more than his share of death and destruction, making him curt, cynical, and humorless. Despite his cold demeanor, Volane is a highly respected officer with a lifetime's worth of combat experience. The mini-adventure begins when Captain Volane calls the heroes into a briefing. Hitting the Trail Main Article: Hitting the Trail Despite the risks involved, the four-day hike to Camp Kavel is largely uneventful. The Gamemaster is free to introduce enemy snipers, scouts, and sympathizers at any point along the way to spice things up. For the most part, however, the heroes should not face major threats before the climactic encounter. Watch Your Step (CL 4) Main Article: Watch Your Step SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Fields of Fire." This encounter takes place on a treacherous incline that is rife with bomb craters, jagged pieces of stone, and bits of shattered metal. The western portion of the location is bordered by a sheer cliff, and the eastern border is marked by a steep slope that leads into a gully filled with large, serrated boulders. Conclusion Because this encounter involves no living enemies, the heroes succeed or fail based on the number and severity of any casualties they suffer. The priority is to keep Lieutenant Pleth Juun in good health and get her to Camp Kavel in time to save the wounded officers' lives.